classic_cartoon_network_fan_2004fandomcom-20200215-history
Taco
T'aco' is a female object contestant on Battle for BFDI. She was one of the 30 recommended characters that could've joined Battle For Dream Island in Reveal Novum. However, Taco only received 9 votes, along with Marker and Dora. She placed 11th/10th place and was sent to the Locker of Losers. Taco was also up for voting for Battle for Dream Island Again, but only got 159 votes and was once again eliminated. Taco also appeared in Vomitaco along with Barf Bag as a different version and was a representative for the taco making contest. Taco's new design features more visible ingredients, a lighter-colored tortilla, which now appears soft, and lettuce sticking out from it at the top. She had a chance to join IDFB along with the other TLC prisoners, but she only got 288 votes.1 In'' Battle for BFDI, ''Taco is on team . Some of her teammates believed that she abandoned them after she was fed up with how slow they were to catch the basket in Getting Teardrop to Talk. In Character Elimination 64, she was placed on Team Ice Cube for some unknown reason. Appearance Taco appears to be a taco with a shell, lettuce, tomatoes, and a fish (which was gone from Why Would You Do This on a Swingset to Enter the Exit) Her design has changed between BFDIA and IDFB; In BFDI and BFDIA, Taco had a hard tortilla that was a darker shade of yellow. Her fish was placed on the top, and she always appeared with check-it eyebrows. In IDFB, Taco has a soft tortilla that is beige. Taco's ingredients are also more visible, more notably with the lettuce on the top. Starting in the end of Lick Your Way to Freedom, she no longer has a fish inside of her because she ate it while she was trapped inside of the Jawbreaker, although she gets it back after being recovered in Enter The Exit. She also takes the form of Spongy's taco from Vomitaco. Personality Taco has multiple sides to her character. She is initially portrayed as stubborn, foolhardy, and reckless, as she goes through various hazardous environments, not really caring about the well-being of her team, but rather focusing on victory. Taco can be resourceful, clever, and independent, as she is often seen leading her team or taking matters into her own hands instead. She can also be prideful, shown when Lollipop read eulogies she had prepared for Taco, which praised Taco as being bold and courageous. Taco also seems to have a much more sensitive and caring side at times. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, when Bleh thinks that she abandoned them, Taco shows genuine hurt and gets emotional. In Four Goes Too Far, even when her team is mad at her, she shows a great amount of loyalty, transferring the Twinkle to Bell, preventing her team from getting UFE. Overall, Taco is a stubborn individual who has a softer interior. Allies * Spongebob * Patrick * Squidward * Ice Cube * Kid Danger * Mickey Mouse * Thomas Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Team Ice Cube